fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Konkurs tańca/scenariusz
Fretka zapisuje siebie i Jeremiasza na konkurs tańca. Chłopak obawia się że ją zawiedzie i prosi Fineasza i Ferba o pomoc. Chłopcy budują skafander dla Ferba (świetnego tanczerza) i szkielet dla Jeremiasza, który założy pod ubranie i będzie powtarzał ruchy Ferba. Organizacja złych naukowców B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.A. chce objawić swoje istnienie Okręgowi Trzech Stanów. Konkurs tańca (W salonie Stefa, Fretka i Jeremiasz oglądają program taneczny.) Fretka: Właśnie zaczyna się nas ulubiony program! Ej Jeremiasz, może sobie usiądziesz? Muszę ci coś pokazać. (Mówi mrocznie.) To niewyobrażalnie ważneeee! Uuuu... zaczyna się. Ciiiii! Stefa i Fretka: Whooooo! (Piosenka Tańczmy do utraty tchu) Czas na parkiet się wbić, lepiej nie stój jak słup. Ruszmy w tan aż zabraknie sił. I nie bójcie się połamania nóg, Tańczmy do utraty tchu. Tańczmy do utraaaty tchu! (W telewizji) Nikki Stars: Czołem, jestem Nikki Stars, teraz lepiej się przygotujcie. W tym tygodniu najsłynniejszy konkurs taneczny będzie w waszym mieście. Fretka: (Do Jeremiasza) Słyszałeś? To moja niespodzianka. Zapisałam nas do udziału w tym konkursie. Stefa: No coś ty, jestem pewna, że wygracie! Jeremiasz: (Niepewnie) No jasne Fretka, muszę odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. (Idzie do ogródka.) Fretka: Z radości aż odjęło mu oddech. Stefa i Fretka: Aaaaaaaa! (W ogródku Jeremiasz przychodzi do Fineasza i Ferba.) Fineasz: A zatem mój drogi bracie, czy masz już jakieś plany na dzisiaj? Cześć Jeremiasz! Co tam u cienie słychać? Jeremiasz: Dobrze, wasza siostra zapisała nas na konkurs taneczny i, no wiecie, nie chcę jej zawieść. Fineasz: Więc w czym problem? Jeremiasz: Czy wy widzieliście jak oni tam tańczą? Może i umiem tańczyć na szkolnym balu, ale nie dam rady w sławnym programie telewizyjnym. Fineasz: Ferb cię nauczy. (Ferb zaczyna tańczyć profesjonalnie.) Jeremiasz: Wow, to nawet co... Fineasz: E..e..e..e... to nie koniec. (Ferb dalej tańczy, a wszystko kończy szpagatem.) Jeremiasz: Nie ma mowy, żebym dziś nauczył się tak tańczyć. Fineasz: Mh? Może nie będziesz musiał. Ferb, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić. co? Ach tak, przepraszam. (Razem z Jeremiaszem pomaga Ferbowi wstać ze szpagatu.) Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (W bazie Agenta P) Major Monogram: Och, Agent P. Wiadomo nam, że doktor Dundersztyc wykupuje z Okręgu trzech Stanów cały zapas ziemniaków, bekonu i drobno posiekanego szczypiorku. Według nas to przepis na coś złego. Dosłownie. A więc zgotuj mu wizytę. Bez odbioru. (Pepe opuszcza bazę.) (W ogródku Fineasz i Ferb prezentują przed Jeremiaszem nowe dzieło.) Fineasz: A oto i on! Ferbastycznie-grubotron 9000! Jeremiasz: To ma mnie nauczyć tańczyć? Fineasz: Założysz to pod ubranie i nikt nie zauważy, że ruchy wykona za ciebie elektroendoszkielet. (W studiu) Fineasz: Ferb w kostiumie będzie tańczyć tutaj, a ty będziesz powtarzał wszystkie jego ruchy. (Ferb zaczyna tańczyć a razem z nim Jeremiasz.) Jeremiasz: Pięknie! Oto jest Spółka Zło... (Przed wieżowcem wielka ręka łapie Pepe i wiąże na metalowym stole u Dundersztyca, gdzie Norm robi michę sałatki.) Głos: Alarm, intruz! Dundersztyc: Proszę, proszę, proszę, któż to przyszedł? To Pepe Pan Dziobak! Nie możesz się uwolnić biedaku? Chyba za dużo zrobiliśmy tej sałatki, Norm? Będziemy musieli dać wszystkim na wynos i to po jakieś dwie tony. I wciąż uważam, że dodałeś za mało szczypiorku. Norm: Więc może następnym razem ty będziesz gotować, a ja wymyślę niecny plan, który i tak nie wypali. (Chwila ciszy) Dundersztyc: Uau! Aleś ty szczery. Wychodzę na doroczne konferencję prasową złych naukowców. Zostawię cię samego w twych ostatnich chwilach. (Dundersztyc włącza laser, który ma stopniowo przekrajać Pepe.) Widziałem to kiedy w jednym filmie, nie widziałem zakończenia, bo miałem na głowie kilka spraw, ale zdawało być się całkiem skuteczne. Ech, cóż muszę lecieć! Nie mogę być w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie, ale już niedługo ty będziesz mógł. Norm lecimy! Norm: A może raz na jakiś czas byś tak poprosił... Dundersztyc: Będziesz się tak droczyć cały dzień? Norm: Tak, będę i już. (Odlatują na zebranie.) (Pepe uwalnia się z pułapki, ponieważ chwytaki były za luźne.) (Fretka idzie z Jeremiaszem na konkurs tańca.) Fretka: Mówię ci, zobaczysz, że wygramy ten konkurs, wygramy go i tyle! Aaaaa! (Wszyscy tancerze wchodzą na parkiet.) Nikki Stars: Tancerze, parkiet już na was czeka! Będziecie tańczyć, dopóki sędziowie was nie wykluczą. Zgaszone światło to koniec czasu, a zatem zacznijmy nasz konkurs! (Jeremiasz daje znać Ferbowi, że może zacząć tańczyć za sceną.) Fineasz: (Za sceną) Jest? (Na konferencji prasowej złych naukowców.) Naukowiec: Heinz, gdzie ci dziennikarze? Dundersztyc: Cierpliwości, cierpliwości. Zaraz przyjdą. Czy kiedykolwiek nie dotrzymałem słowa? Rodney: I to zbyt często, Dundersztyc. Wierz mi, zbyt często. Dundersztyc: Rodney, nie zapraszałem cię tu łysielcu. Rodney: Mówiłem już, zwracaj się do mnie pełnym imieniem, Alojzy Everheart Elżbieta Anna Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Ganter Galen Gary Kuper von Roddenstein. Dundersztyc: Jak mówiłem, dzisiaj objawimy Okręgowi Wszystkich Trzech Stanów istnienie naszej B'ardzo '''A'gresywnej 'B'andy 'E'kscentrycznie 'C'haryznatycznych '''Złoczynców K'ochających '''A'narchię. '''Zły naukowiec: Mamy się w skrócie nazywać B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.A.? Dundersztyc: Och do licha, to nie ważne jak się nazywamy, ważne że prześlemy dzisiaj wszystkim mieszkańcą Okręgu Wszystkich Trzech Stanów naszą wiadomość. Rodney: A niby jak to zrobimy bez żadnych kamer i bez ani jednego dziennikarza? Dundersztyc: Zaraz przyjdą, zaraz przyjadą! Jestem pewien, że skusi ich nasz Szwecki stół. Norm: Sałatka ziemniaczana jest przepyszna. Rodney: Zdaje mi się, że wystarczy jej dla wszystkich. Czy chciałeś jeszcze każdemu z nas wcisnąć na wynos dwie tony? Dundersztyc: Nie! Norm: Tak! Dunderszryc: Cicho Norm! Niby po czyjej jesteś stronie? A dziennikarze przyjdą, Rodney! Deminutnik: Nie wydaje mi się Dundersztyc: Doktor Deminutnik? (Pokazuje program w telewizji.) Patrzcie, wszystkie media trąbią dziś tylko o tym! (W telewizji) Dziennikarz: Zgadza się! W tym tygodniu Tańczmy do utraty tchu zawitało do nas. Będę dla was relacjonować przez całą dobę. (Na konwencie) Dundersztyc: Skoro media nie przyjdą do nas to my przyjdziemy do nich. Na konkurs tańca! (Źli naukowcy idą na konkurs tańca.) (Pepe trafia na konwent, ale zauważając, że nie ma nikogo, to leci na konkurs tańca.) (Naukowcy trafiają na konkurs.) Dundersztyc: Uwaga mierni i nieszczęśni mieszkańcy Danville! Ekhem, halo!Mówi do was zły naukowiec. Czy można jedną kamerkę na mnie? Co? Żadnej? Dlaczego filmują tych wszystkich tancerzy? Rodney: Ponieważ to jest konkurs tańca, filmują tylko tych, którzy tańczą najlepiej. Dundersztyc: Mh? Ej już wiem! Rozdzielamy się i tańczymy jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Gdy ktoś z nas znajdzie się na wizji, będzie mógł przekazać naszą wiadomość. (Źli naukowcy idą na scenę, ale żaden z nich nie potrafi tańczyć.) Rodney: To jest koszmar. Dundersztyc: To są jakieś tortury. Rodney Oto jest zadanie dla Alojzego Everhearta Elżbiety... Dundersztyc: Odpuść sobie Rodney. Obaj dobrze wiemy, że jestem lepszym niecnym tancerzem od ciebie. Rodney: (Pokazuje mu dłoń.) Widzisz? Mów do ręki, ona cię wysłucha. Dundersztyc: Dobra! Ej ręko, ja tańczę dużo lepiej od ciebie, gdy zobaczysz jak wywijam, wtedy zwątpisz w siebie. Widzimy się na parkiecie. (Idą razem na scenę.) Rodney: jak śmiesz tak obrażać moja rękę. (Pepe odwiedza konkurs tańca.) Major Monogram: (Przez nadgarstkowy komunikator.) Agencie P musisz przeszkodzić Dundersztycowi i jego bezimiennemu gangowi naukowców w przesłaniu ich niecnej wiadomości i przerwaniu ulubionego programu telewizyjnego mojego i Carla. (Pepe rusza na misję.) Nikki Stars: Zawodnicy dają z siebie wszystko! Sędziowie właśnie zaczynają wykluczać pierwszych tancerzy. Kto z nich zostanie. Fretka: Zaczynają wykluczać z parkietu, pokarzmy co umiemy. (Jeremiasz daje znak Ferbowi, że może zacząć tańczyć.) (Jeremiasz zaczyna dziki taniec.) (Gdzieś obok Dundersztyc postanawia przekazać na wizji swoją wiadomość.) Dundersztyc: Uwaga mieszkańcy Okręgu Wszystkich Trzech Stanów, niedługo będziecie drżeć ze strachu i szukać sobie... (Dundersztyc odpada z programu.) Ej, co jest? Czy ktoś w ogóle patrzył jak tańczę. (Naukowiec przenosi się na inne stanowisko.) Rodney: (Tuż obok Rodney próbuje przekonać do siebie jurorów i przekazać wiadomość.) Mh, witajcie moi przyszli pacjenci, oto ja, Alojzy Everheart Elżbieta... (Rodney odpada z programu.) Perły przepieprzę. (Dundersztyc odpych jednego z uczestników i zastępuje jego miejsce.) Dundersztyc: Jestem przedstawicielem B'ardzo '''A'gresywnej 'B'andy 'E'kscentrycznie 'C'haryznatycznych '''Złoczynców K'ochających '''A'na... (Odpada z programu.) Oooo! Ej, żartujecie sobie? Przecież to był idealny Charlston. (Dundersztyc idzie na inne stanowisko.) (Obok Jeremiasz i Fretka wspaniale tańczą na scenie.) '''Widownia: Whoooo! Fretka: jej, jesteś (Jeremiasz zakręca Fretką.) Baaaaaaaa....rdzo dobry! Stefa: Brawo, brawo! Oooo dalej! (Rzuca na scenę kwiaty.) (W kwiatach była pszczoła, która leci w stronę Ferba, który stara się ją odganiać i w ten sposób tańczyć odganiając muchę.) Widz: Wow, ten chłopak tańczy w dechę! (Zaczyna tańczyć jak Jeremiasz, jak cała widownia.) Nikki Stars: Publiczność ma już swojego ulubieńca.) '' (''Kolejni naukowcy wypadają z konkursu, a dodatkowo Pepe stara się ich zdyskwalifikować.) (Przed kamerą znów tańczy Rodney.) Rodney: To znowu ja, nazywam się Alojzy... (Znów odpada z programu.) Co? (Idzie dalej szukać stanowiska.) (Odpadają kolejni uczestnicy.) (Rodney znów zabiera komuś stanowisko, jednak znów odpada.) (Dundersztyc również znajduje nowe stanowisko, jednak tak samo odpada.) (Rodney i Dundersztyc razem biją się o stanowisko przepychając jednego uczestnika.) Dundersztyc: Ejej, to moje miejsce, jeśli ktoś go wypchnąć z stoku światła, to tylko ja. Rodney: O nie Dundersztyc, ja byłem tu pierwszy. Dundersztyc: Czy mam znowu porozmawiać z twoją ręką Rodney: Chyba we własnych myślach. (Rodney i Dundersztyc walczą o miejsce.) Razem: Aaaaaaa! (Ustawiają się jak do tańca.) Dundersztyc: A to ciekawe. (Pepe zrzuca na naukowców wielką lustrzaną kulę.) (Jeremiasz zostaje sam na scenie.) Nikki Stars: Patrzcie, na parkiecie został tylko jeden zawodnik! Zobaczmy co zrobi. (Jeremiasz pokazuje ostatnie kroki.) (Do Jeremiasza) Muszę przyznać, że tańczysz wprost rewelacyjnie! Przed takim świetnym tancerzem przyszłość stoi otworem. Fretka: czy ona mówi o tym, o czym myślę? Nikki Stars: Chciałbyś występować co tydzień w naszym programie? Fretka: Zgódź się, proszę! Zgódź się! Będziemy gwiazdami tanecznymi. Będziemy... Jeremiasz: Fretka! To nie możliwe. Te wszystkie moje dzisiejsze kroki taneczne, wiesz... tańczyłem dzięki...(zdejmuje egzotykoszkielet.) Fretka: Aaaaaaaaa! (Widownia się dziwi.) Stefa: Aż ciarki mnie przeleciały. Jeremiasz: To nie ja tańczyłem, tylko ten szalony wynalazek. Jeśli chcecie poznać prawdziwego tancerza, to bardzo proszę. (Zdejmuje kurtynę, za którą tańczy Ferb.) Ferb: (Niezręczna cisza.) Cóż, ja wykonałem swoje zadanie. (Schodzi tanecznie ze sceny.) (Wszystkich wzrusza talent chłopca.) Jeremiasz: Przepraszam cię Fretko bardzo za to wszystko. Ja po prostu nie chciałem cię zawieść. Fretka: Nie przepraszaj, na pewno byś mnie nie zawiódł, chciałam tylko byśmy razem spędzili przyjemnie czas. Choćby tańcząc do utraty tchu. Jeremiasz: Trochę mi się kręci w głowie. Fretka: Chętnie ci pomogę! (Pomaga Jeremiaszowi wrócić do domu.) (Rodney i Dundersztyc leżą w szpitalu.) Dundersztyc: Powinni to nazwać "Tańczmy aż trafimy na ostry dyżur". (Podczas napisów końcowych Ferb pokazuje Jeremiaszowi swój taniec.) Jeremiasz: Wow! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2 Kategoria:W rozbudowie